


Esper’s Haze

by Shaladaze



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Bird Dad Raven, Code: Empress - Freeform, Esper - Freeform, Rage fit, Short One Shot, Veteran Commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: Esper has Rage fits he calls Hazes. Why? Because he can’t remember what happens during them.





	Esper’s Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this for a while and I just felt like posting it.

Esper sat in the corner of his once perfect lab, again, wondering how this had all happened. All he could remember was a blinding rage after something went wrong.

Even now he couldn't figure out what it was.

The floor was covered in various liquids, shattered glass, splinters of wood, and wires of different sizes, Esper was almost positive that some of the wires were still running live with electricity but at this point he couldn't tell. The walls had cracks that looked like he tried to knock them down, the ceiling looking not much different.

There was so much destruction in his lab that it made him wonder if he was really responsible for it. But no one else was down here, not to mention his hands hurt and he could see some of the glass was embedded in his pants, good thing they were thick.

Esper hugged his knees hiding his face once more, not being able to look at the mess. This happened so often it didn't surprise him anymore, but it still hurt. If someone else had been in the lab with him he had no doubt they would be dead. Esper felt warm tears run down his face but he didn't cry, he didn't feel like crying, in all honesty the best way to describe what was happening was that he was numb. He didn't feel anything at all.

Esper had officially called himself insane after the second time he did something similar to this, it was a long time ago when he was still stuck in the Nasod lab, he had felt an intense sadness before breaking a table in half out of anger, it was a blank after that, just like now, when he finally snapped out of it, everything was either broken or damaged. After that he just let it happen, not caring what broke, but now he was surrounded by people, and people couldn't be fixed.

There was a crashing sound as something fell from the ceiling but Esper ignored it in favor of looking at one of his dynamos. He grabbed it before taking the back casing off and staring at its contents, an empty syringe sat inside next to an El fragment. Espers mood dropped more as he realized that the drug he had made didn't work. It was supposed to stop him from going into his “Haze” as he started calling it. He chucked the dynamo away only for it to float back into its formation behind him.

A sudden knock stopped him from hitting the wall.

“What?” Came Espers reply, he usually answered with something nicer but didn’t give a shit right now.

“Can I come in?” It was Raven, damn he knew someone must have heard what was going on but hoped they wouldn’t try to confront him.

The latch clicked as one of his dynamos unlocked it, and not a moment later a square in the ceiling opened and Raven jumped down instead of using the latter. Raven looked around for a moment before seeing Esper in the corner.

“There you are” He spoke softly as if he might scare him.

Esper hated when people talked to him like that but didn’t care at the moment, so he stayed silent as Raven sat next to him trying to avoid sitting on his tails.

“So what’ca workin’ on?” Raven grunted as he sat. Esper shrugged in response.

“Edward.” Oh no, he’s using that stupid dad voice, but Esper wasn’t having any of it. He hadn't heard anyone call him that in a long time and he’s not about to cave because of it. Besides, he’s been hanging out with Glave to try and figure out how to cope.

“Come on kid, talk to me.” He sounded desperate now, he couldn’t stay quiet forever.

Add sighed as he looked back at Raven, still not saying a word. He was surprised when all Raven did was hug him, pulling him out of his tight little ball.

“You’re not alone anymore, stop pushing everyone away like you’re the only one in the world.” Raven sounded like an old man trying to calm down a crying child, and in a way, he was. Add relaxed in his arms as the words sunk in and all he could do was cry, so that’s what he did. Grabbing onto Ravens shirt and hiding his face in his shoulder he cried, he cried like he did when he saw his mother killed, he sobbed even harder as he pressed his head into the still beating heart of someone who cared about him. How long he cried he had no idea, but Raven seemed content with holding him for as long as it lasted.

By the time Add had calmed down Eve had joined them rubbing his back softly, she didn’t have any emotions but she knew when and what Add needed to pull himself together.

“Add is better.” Eve stated as a question. It was beautiful how she could have no emotion in her voice at all and still somehow get whatever she was saying to make sense, as if she had more emotion than any human on earth.

Add simply nodded as Raven let him go but neither moved from his side as he sat. Raven was looking around the room for the second time that day while Eve silently assessed Add to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

Raven huffed before looking at Add “So, uh, you um… did quite a number on it didn’t you?” He sounded nervous.

Add smiled a little “Yeah, just a bit” he waved his hand and one of his bigger dynamos, that he hadn’t found a different name for yet, shifted from his hip. With another movement the lab fixed itself in a flash of purple light, momentarily obscuring their view of the room.

Raven scoffed “And here I thought we could spend some time together cleaning it up.”

Add gave Raven a knowing look “Last time you tried that, you broke more than you cleaned.” The blush on Raven’s face at those words only proved the man knew this.

“Eve thinks it is time for lunch.” She stated blankly. Man he loved her, and he could only guess why.

They agreed and got up to leave, Add silently thanking both of them for helping him. Maybe next time he’ll let them help him clean the lab with him.


End file.
